


Питер Пэн

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Тони и Локи находят пропавшего Питера Паркера, но уйти от Питера Пэна не так-то просто. К тому же Локи явно знает больше, чем говорит.Примечание: Питер Пэн скорее в вариации "Однажды в сказке"





	Питер Пэн

— Ты уверен, что это здесь?

— Уверен, — кивнул Тони. — ДЖАРВИС отследил сигнал до точки в пятнадцати милях южнее. Это единственный остров на много миль вокруг, и он укрыт каким-то полем.

— Да, оно делает остров невидимым. И ненаходимым.

Тони взглянул на Локи и прищурился. Что-то было не так. Чем ближе они подлетали к острову, тем мрачнее становился Локи. И про поле он сказал с такой уверенностью, словно уже бывал здесь.

— Эммм… Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — решил осторожно прощупать почву Тони.

Локи долго молчал, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Ты меня пугаешь! — с нервным смешком признался Тони.

— Извини.

— Локи, всё в порядке?

— Скоро будет, — кивнул Локи. — Ты хотел убедиться, что с Паркером всё хорошо. Смотри, вон он, веселится вместе с другими детьми.

Тони и вправду увидел Питера. Дети прыгали вокруг костра, пританцовывали, причём так слаженно, словно что-то задавало ритм.

— Ты ничего не слышишь? — слабо улыбнулся Локи. — Я очень рад этому, Тони.

Теперь Тони разглядел и мальчика с флейтой. Губы прижимались к мундштуку, вдувая воздух, пальцы бегали по дырочкам, но звука не было!

— А мне что-то жутковато, — признался Тони.

— Ещё бы…

Локи сделал шаг вперёд, затем другой, выходя из тени. Игравший на флейте мальчик вздрогнул, увидев его, а затем неожиданно легко взмыл в воздух.

— Ну прямо Питер Пэн! — хмыкнул Тони. И вдруг словно новыми глазами увидел и скрытый остров, который никто не может найти, и бесследно — ну, если бы не маячок в костюме — пропавшего посреди ночи Паркера, и детей, пляшущих вокруг костра. — Нет, реально, Питер Пэн?

Зависший в воздухе мальчик улыбнулся и учтиво поклонился. Его улыбка Тони совсем не понравилась. В ней было торжество, словно Питер Пэн получил куда больше, чем рассчитывал.

— Мистер Старк? — воскликнул Паркер, перебив нарастающее напряжение. Ошалело покрутил головой, словно недоумевая, как здесь оказался, подбежал к Тони. — Мистер Старк, что-то случилось?

— Пока ничего страшного, если не считать пары моих пиджаков, залитых слезами твоей тётушки, — ворчливо ответил Тони. — Ты бы хоть предупредил, куда отправляешься!

— Но я… Я…

Он растерянно открывал и закрывал рот, словно у него вдруг тоже отключился звук.

— Довольно, — резко сказал Локи, беря мальчишку за руку и подталкивая его ближе к Тони. — Мы уходим.

— Почему ты решаешь за них? — возмутился Питер Пэн. — Может, они захотят остаться? Все хотят быть вечно молодыми! А это возможно только здесь, на моём острове.

— Ну мне, вроде как, поздновато уже, — вставил Тони.

— Ты уверен? — хитро глянул на него Питер Пэн.

— Ты остался ребёнком в душе и, главное, у тебя нет детей. У ребёнка не может быть детей, — сквозь зубы пояснил Локи. Быстро глянул на Тони, и тот уловил скользнувшую в этом взгляде неуверенность.

— Упс! Вот незадача. Терпеть не могу ограничений, — стараясь говорить легкомысленно, развёл руками Тони. — И потому быть взрослым мне нравится куда больше.

— И не тереби свою дудочку, ты не сможешь его заставить, — заметил Локи. — Он не слышит твоей музыки.

— Вот как? — зло сощурился Питер Пэн. — Но ведь ты слышишь, не так ли? А если ты останешься здесь…

Он торжествующе улыбнулся и поднёс свою флейту к губам, но Локи, как выяснилось, не терял времени даром. Иллюзия, заговаривавшая Питеру Пэну зубы, растаяла, а сам Локи, незаметно подобравшись вплотную, попытался выхватить флейту. Тони едва успел уловить глазом молниеносное движение Локи, но увы, Питер Пэн оказался ещё быстрее и с хохотом взмыл в воздух, перекувырнувшись через голову.

— Мистер Старк, подтолкните! — попросил Паркер, разбегаясь.

Тони сложил руки, устраивая упор для ноги, и вторая гибкая мальчишеская фигура взмыла в воздух.

— Оп! — выкрикнул Питер, прокрутив двойное сальто над головой ошарашенного Питера Пэна и метким выстрелом паутины отобрав у него флейту. — Извини, приятель, но я тоже не хочу навсегда остаться школьником! — добавил он, приземлившись.

— Но ты же обещал! — раздосадованно закричал Питер Пэн, сжимая кулаки. — Лжец!

— А ты думал, только ты умеешь врать, мальчик? — недобро усмехнулся Локи, забирая у Паркера флейту. — Я дал тебе средство находить брошенных, одиноких детей. Ты ведь хотел дать им дом. А сам только забирал. Довольно.

Флейта хрустнула в его кулаке и высыпалась на землю кучей мелких щепок.

— Думаю, теперь самое время для тактического отступления, — сказал Тони, тихонько утягивая назад Локи, меряющегося разъярёнными взглядами с Питером Пэном. По счастью, кроме взглядов, так ничего в ход и не пошло. — Надо же, а мне в детстве нравилась эта сказка… — пробормотал Тони, когда они погрузились в квинджет и благополучно взлетели.

— Я думаю, у тебя получилось её воплотить куда лучше, — мягко улыбнулся Локи. — Остаться ребёнком, летать, давать дом тем, кто чувствует себя брошенным.

— Это точно, мистер Старк! — закивал Паркер. — Из вас выйдет гораздо лучший Питер Пэн.

— Ну уж нет, мне больше по душе моё собственное имя! — смутившись, заявил Тони. — И вообще я круче!

— Несомненно! — рассмеялся Локи.


End file.
